Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3-2(a-2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -3 {-2(}\gray{a-2}{)} $ $ -3 {-2a+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -2a {-3 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -2a + {1}$ The simplified expression is $-2a+1$